smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Exiled Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 1
One night over the forest, in the hovel of the evil wizard Gargamel. He was looking in his spellbook and came across a potion for the legendary Philosopher's Stone. "A potion for a philosopher's stone, which lets you transmute metals into GOLD!... When the sun is under the sign of the Ram and the moon under the sign of the Bull, one must grind some mandrake roots and steep them in serpent venom. Add salt, the philosopher's kind of sulfur, as well as mercury, which will be purified as indicated here. Once the first sunbeams have warmed this liquid, bring it to a boil over a fire of oak embers. At that moment dissolve a small Smurf in it..." Gargamel said, before he became puzzled. "A Smurf? What's that?" He asked himself. "Let's check in my books!" He brought down a book from the shelf and began to go through it pages. "Smu... Smurf... Ah! There it is!... a sort of small genie, living in the land of the Smurfs, but which are sometime seen in our regions. The Smurfs have a special language: they speak Smurf. It is said that they are very fond of a plant called 'sarsaparilla.' Ah haaa! The engraving opposite depicts a Smurf." Gargamel said to himself, as he looked at the drawing of the opposite page, showing a creature with blue skin and wearing a white hat and pants. "Okay! I, the sorcerer Gargamel, am going to make that potion! And to start with, I'm going to capture a Smurf! HA! HA! HA!" he laughed evilly. He picked several pieces of equipment and with his cat, Azrael, went off into the forest. "Come, Azrael! To work!" Gargamel said. "Meow!" Azrael said as he followed. ... The next day in the Smurf Village, every Smurf was busy with their daily tasks. Dempsey spotted Hawkeye standing at the border to the forest with his arms folded. "Hey, Hawkeye, why are you standing here?" Dempsey asked. "You look as if you're off to Dream Land or something." "Hero's been gone for exactly 100 years now, Dempsey," Hawkeye responded with a heavy sigh. "I thought the laddie would've smurfed back by now." "Yeah! But you can't smurf the blame on Papa Smurf! He was only smurfing about our safety as well as his own." Dempsey said. "I for one am grateful to Papa Smurf for exiling him," a familiar nasally voice said. Both Dempsey and Hawkeye turned round and seen Brainy had joined them. "Why would you smurf such a thing, Brainy?" Hawkeye asked, sounding rather offended. "Because, if Papa Smurf didn't exile him, then we all wouldn't be here. Hero was a brute, and will always be one. I say he should just stay out in the forest for the rest of his life and never return here. It would benefit every Smurf." Brainy said snarkily. "You make me sick, Brainy!" Dempsey said sounding disgusted. "Hero was our friend, as well as our brother. What happened to him was just an accident." "Well, no matter. If he ever does decide to return, then he'll smurf some stern words from me," Brainy said. Just then Papa Smurf walked towards them. "My little Smurfs, I have a job for you," he said. "What do you want us to smurf, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked with an eager smile. "Brainy, I need you and Hawkeye to smurf out into the forest and smurf some walnuts," Papa Smurf said. "Oh yes, Papa Smurf! You can count on us," Brainy responded in his familiar eagerness tone of voice. Hawkeye and Dempsey just stared at each other, before the two Smurfs left the village. Dempsey decided to have a little talk with Papa Smurf. "Papa Smurf," Dempsey began. "Do you ever think Hero will ever smurf back here?" Papa Smurf sighed, "I just don't know, Dempsey. He's been gone for 100 years. I'm beginning to smurf the feeling that I'll always be missing that one son that makes our family whole and complete." Dempsey noticed a tear appear in Papa Smurf's eye. He put his hand on his shoulder and smiled bravely at him. Out in the forest, Hawkeye and Brainy were continuing to talk about Hero. "I don't know why you're friends with such a brute, Hawkeye. Sometimes I believe your head's not smurfed on properly." Brainy said. "Me and Hero have been best friends ever since we were Smurflings, Brainy. No matter what smurfs to him, I will always be his friend." Hawkeye answered sternly. "I don't care for your excuses, Hawkeye. Let's just smurf the walnuts for Papa Smurf!" Brainy said. "If Papa Smurf wanted walnuts, he could've smurfed them himself!" Hawkeye replied. "Oh! Smurfing like that is wrong!" Brainy said. "We'll just say we didn't smurf any." Hawkeye answered back. "I'm going to tell Papa Smurf." Brainy retorted in his usual tone of voice. "You smurf that and I'll smurf an arrow in your head!" Hawkeye said in a rather threatening tone, as he quickly drew his bow, placed an arrow on the string and aimed it straight at Brainy's forehead. "Oh! You threatening me? Papa Smurf's going to smurf about this!" Brainy said trying to sound brave, but he was only saying that to mask his own fear. Just then, Hawkeye saw a sign saying: Sarsaparilla Field. He followed the signs that showed the way. Brainy followed after him trying to tell him about the task. The signs lured Hawkeye to a spot inside a bush. "Papa Smurf told us walnuts and not..." Brainy said, before he noticed Hawkeye was trapped behind metal bars. "I'M SMURFED!!" Hawkeye shouted as he shook the bars. As Hawkeye shook the bars with all his might, a bell went off inside Gargamel's hovel, alerting the wizard that something was caught in his trap. "There we go! The trap worked! Ha! Ha!" He said evilly. "Come quickly, Azrael!" Back at the trap, Brainy began to lecture Hawkeye. "You see? Being greedy is a smurfing bad thing! You always get punished!" Brainy said in his usual nagging tone. "Smurf up, Brainy! Smurf me out of this thing!" Hawkeye shouted ferociously. Brainy tried to free him, but he was too weak to do anything. Hawkeye sighed with annoyance, "Papa Smurf should've smurfed Dempsey or Hefty instead of you." Just then they could hear a voice approaching their location. "Watch out! Someone's coming. Smurf out of here!" Hawkeye insisted. Brainy ran behind the bushes, as Gargamel and Azrael appeared. "Let's see what we caught!" Gargamel said as he looked into the cage and saw that a Smurf was caught. "Ha! Ha! Ha! It is indeed a Smurf!" Gargamel opened the cage and held Hawkeye in his hand. "Why don't you smurf me go, you dirty smurf!" Hawkeye demanded. "HA! HA! HA!" Gargamel laughed again, just then he could feel Azrael rubbing up against him. "No, Azrael, it's not for you! Come, we're going home!" "For smurf's sake! It was a trap!" Brainy thought to himself, as he followed after Gargamel. Smurf to Part 2 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Return of the Exiled Smurf Chapters